Twin blondes
by M lemon
Summary: The twins have a very good surprise for their favorite man but first Sam wants to give him something in the kitchen.
1. Chapter 1

Twin Blondes

Freddie went home from work all tired so he opened the door to their house expecting to see his wife waiting for him at the couch and sure enough, He saw a curl of blonde hair on the couch so he went closer and hugged the figure.

"Evening babe" He said giving her a kiss on her head. But suddenly the figure got up with a shocked expression. Freddie scanned her face and sure enough it was Sam but her hair was wrapped in a ponytail and she was wearing a mini skirt that his wife would definitely not wear.

"What's going on….oh hey honey home so soon?" He heard a voice coming from the kitchen and he saw his real wife standing their drying a plate with a dish towel. "Huh! Sam but if that's you then that means…" He quickly realized to who exactly was standing in front of him. "Hey Freddie long time no see 5 years to be exact" It was Melanie. Twin sister of Sam!.

"oh hi Melanie " He replied then stood up from the couch, "ok so Melanie go ahead and watch TV, me and my husband gotta talk about something" She gave her a look and Melanie quickly nodded and sat back on the couch and continued to watch TV.

Sam dragged Freddie to the kitchen and locked the door and wrapped her arms around him. "so miss me?" she asked giving him a peck on the lips. "well yeah who wouldn't" He kissed her on the lips before lifting her up to put her on the kitchen table.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to kiss him. He lowered her body down on the table and took off her shirt in one swift move. "you think your sister will hear us?"he asked her while kissing her neck, "don't worry I closed the door".

He took off his shirt and began massaging her breast with one hand and moved his lips to hers again. She moaned in the kiss and lowered her hands to his pants and opened the zipper to bring out out his already hard cock. She closed her hand around it and stroked him slowly. "ugh "was all that Freddie could say as she switched their positions with her on top of him as she took of her bra and his pants so she could massage his hardened cock. Freddie moaned when she took it in her mouth and began swishing her tongue around it to make it wet.

Freddie stopped her sucking and flipped her over so he was on top again, "let's see if I can give you something" He said with a smirk on his face and took of her pants along with her panties to reveal her wet spot just begging to be fucked.

"wait maybe we should!" Sam said panicking but was quickly stopped when she felt his mouth on her clitoris with his tongue licking it quickly. Sam let herself relax as Freddie licked her vagina slowly so she could feel every lick. Before Sam knew it he brought her body down so it was full on top of the kitchen table. Freddie took of his pants so now they were both fully naked. He grabbed her legs and kissed her clitoris once more making her moan with pleasure, He saw her faced all sweaty and her hair messed up around the table but that still wasn't enough so he positioned his cock at her entrance and told her "get ready". Before she could even reply he thrusted it inside her weakening both of their bodies as he grabbed her hips and violently thrust into her .

He muffled her screams by kissing her so Melanie won't hear as he pinned down her arms at either side making sure she won't be able to fight and just enjoy the pleasure.

He thrust inside her one last more to shoot his seed inside her making her feel heat inside, He pulled out and looked at his wife. "wow that was sex" she told him, "yeah lets do it again tonight? " he asked, "maybe just wait I have a surprise" she told him seductively and left the room.

Sam went to her sister and asked her "so was he good?". "hell yeah! I'm ready sis" Melanie said excitedly.

"just wait and you'll get what you want" She told her and they both giggled.

Authors note:

Hi guys! Sorry I didn't publish a story in a week.

I saw some of my reviews and gave me wonderful ideas so to make up for the wait I put the all in one story and Don't worry there's a chapter 2 and hopefully it will be up tomorrow ok and keep suggesting stories.

There are some reviews that told me that my stories are awful and I believed those were the people who either thinks my grammar is lame or thinks the story is disgusting. I mean HELLO this is a story for lemon lovers only so don't like just ignore it! And I'm not going to stop writing because as long as there is one person who likes my stories I will keep up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Sam left, Freddie went to their room to get cleaned up so he unpacked his stuff and lied down on the bed.

He saw some pictures on the wall, one with icarly trio and the other was him and Sam's wedding. He wondered why Carly just disappeared because the last time they knew she went to Italy and after that he heard she and her father left and never made contact with them again even with Spencer.

He saw a another photo and looked like Sam and Melanie. It was their wedding and Melanie was with Sam near the altar. He realized that they were really cute and he felt stupid for thinking that Melanie wasn't real.

Before he could check other pictures , he realized that he smell and really needed a shower so he took off his clothes , grabbed a towel and went to the shower room.

Back in the living room

Sam and Melanie were dressed in a bikini and both of them untie their ponytails. Sam got a purple one while her sister got a pink one.

"are you sure? I mean you sharing your husband to me" Melanie asked Sam. "chillax He'll love it plus Freddie is tired from work and he needs a good fuck and you haven't got laid for 2 years since your last boyfriend and I'm planning this so its ok alright."

Feeling satisfied Melanie went with her sister to the bedroom and they both heard the shower running.

Sam smirked with a better plan on her mind so she opened the door and tiptoed to the shower with Melanie following her.

Shower room

Freddie washed his body through the hot water and relaxed so he did not hear the door open. He suddenly felt someone behind him. He saw Sam wrapping her arms down to his waist and slowly grabbing his hard cock making him fall but someone in front of him and He saw that it was Melanie and was already closing the distance between their bodies.

"Sam what's ugh.. going on?" he asked between breaths. "don't worry honey me and me dear sister will give you something good".

Before he could ever reply, Sam began giving him a slow hand job while rubbing her breast around his back and kissing his neck. Melanie roamed her hands around Freddie's body and kissed him roughly. Freddie moaned as the two blondes fucked him and he was too weak to move.

They slowly laid his body down on the wet floor and Melanie got on top of him sitting on his stomach while Sam remained between his knees and began giving him a nice, slow blowjob. Melanie pinned his weak arms down and kissed him again with her breast deliciously massaging against his chest while Sam put his entire cock inside her mouth slowly running her lips up and down of the cock. Freddie felt incredible pleasure with the two most beautiful blondes fucked him and all thoughts went away when Melanie collided their tongues together and her breast still massaging against him. Sam thought they could do it better so she broke away from the cock but only to put in between her breast leaving the head and put her hands on both breast and began tit fucking him. While doing this she cupped the head in her mouth and slowly licked the tip. Freddie moaned in Melanie's mouth as Sam keeps on pleasuring his cock.

Melanie put Freddie's hands on her breast to massage them and still not breaking their kiss.

With the shower still making their bodies wet Freddie felt his climax coming so he had to warn Sam.

"Sam.. I'm about.. to…come" He barely said before Melanie shut him up with another deep and wet kiss. Sam felt his cock twitch a little and felt his firs seed shoot inside her mouth and the other breast. Sam sucked all of it and stood up.

"alright people back to the bedroom" they quickly dried each other up and got back to bedroom but as they did Freddie pushed Melanie down on the bed and he put the tip of his cock on her entrance.

"wait! Last time I had sex my with boyfriend did not put it in so be gentle" she pleaded but she felt his hard cock slamming into her already making her scream. "wait I wasn't ready ! mhm" she was cut off by Sam pressing her lips on hers as she adjusted to Freddie's size she felt the pain go way and pleasure coming in.

"ugh" was all she could say before Freddie grabbed her hips and began thrusting in and out of her with all his might. Melanie tried to slow him down but her twin pinned her arms down and remained kissing her.

After an hour of thrusting he shot his seed inside her and slammed his body down on hers and Sam lied down next to them.

"wow guys that was great" Melanie said panting. " yeah we should do it again tomorrow" her twin said pulling the covers on three of them. " yeah but let's rest first ok" Freddie said while putting his arms around both of them as they all went asleep.

Author's note:

Ok! I'm back I know this is just now but yesterday I had so much to do and the love of my life was sick and I had to be their. So I hope I get good reviews here and don't worry to those who like it because this story is long from over ok.

Updates might be late but I'll try to have time ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Freddie woke up the next day all tired because of what happened last night. He checked the bedroom and saw that the twins had already left but he was proven wrong when they burst into the room and pinned him down back on the bed.

" guys![! What are you doing ?!" He said groaning in a loud voice. "well we just wanna say good morning to you sleepyhead" Sam said before kissing him softly then placed her knee on top of his cock which was easy to turn on before cause of the three of them still naked from the night before. "well good morning!" Melanie said cheerfully and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"um Melanie can you leave for a while, me and my wife need to talk" Freddie said seriously, "sure ok!" Melanie said then left the room. "alright Sam why did you let Melanie do…you know what happen last night" he asked her, "well my sister needed to get laid plus you and I need something new in sex time so I thought it would be a good idea to invite her along" she said grinning.

" it alright…you know you sharing me" he asked softly, "its ok to me so just shut up" She replied then kissed him again.

Lunchtime

"so guys I'll be leaving for awhile and I won't be back till evening ok" Sam said as if saying the two can do whatever they want. "sure! I'll take care of him for you" her sister replied cheerfully as Freddie kept quiet eating his lunch.

When Sam left Freddie was planning on going to his favorite pear store until he felt someone grab his shoulder and pulled him. "I want you" Melanie whispers in his ear and lowered her hands to his belt. " no..ugh just " Freddie couldn't reply because of her hot lips kissed his neck and slowly licking his earlobe.

He had to admit that Melanie was a lot sexier than his wife because of her being girly and all. He felt her lower her hands after unbuckling the belt and slipped inside his underwear and grasped his hard cock with one hand and the other around his waist to keep him pressed against her.

She stroked his cock slowly while mashing her body against his to turn him on more. Freddie moaned when she slowly licked his cheek and her breasts mashing against his back. She got tired of it eventually so she let go of him and dragged him to the bedroom.

Once in the room she shoved him on the bed. She stood in front of him making him wonder what she was planning next. She took of her pajamas and went to her sister's closet. She went to the bathroom but before that she told the man " I want you naked when I get back ok " and with that she went to the bathroom.

When she got back in a red bra and tight panties Freddie took off his pants so he could reveal his rock hard cock to her once more.

Melanie go t the idea and walked towards him seductively. She leaned down between his legs and roamed her hands around his cock and massaged it slowly before taking half of it in her mouth.

Freddie gripped the pillow when he felt her hot tongue slid around the head and took it all in making him growl. Proud of what she was doing she broke away for awhile and put some warm blankets to cover his lower body . "what are you doing" he asked but answered when the blonde took of both of their top. "I'm going to give you something hardcore" then got on top of him to mashed her breast and his chest. She straddled his upper body and pinned his arms at either side.

She leaned down and kissed him roughly on the lips. Her hair fell to his face covering his vision with blonde color. She collided their tongues making him moan. When she broke away she licked the corner of his lips and ran it over his lips . She broke away once more to face him eye to eye making sure his vision was focusing on her face.

Melanie saw that his cock was going hard more than ever so she took her plan in motion. She leaned on his ear and whispered " get ready I'm going to give your cock the pleasure that was never felt before" and with that she lowered her hips and put it on top of his cock. Her lower body was still covered with the tight skirt and his cock was still in the blankets.

She began moving her hips around the cock in circles making its hardness a lot more pleasurable. "ugh" was all Freddie could say with the feeling of her hips moving around his cock. She kissed him again as roughly as before.

They kissed for awhile before Freddie felt his cock about to come. His face already told Melanie everything so she broke off the kiss and took off the blankets and put the erect cock inside her hot wet mouth once more.

She sucked on it hard and her head bopped up and down making the climax come faster that usual. When Freddie was just about to come She broke away from the cock and lied down next to him. " lets cool it off for a little ok" She told him before taking off her skirt to make them both fully naked.

After about five minutes She got on her arms and feet on top of his body. She positioned hre entrance on his still hard cock. Freddie gulped and held the pillow on top of his head and got ready to what was about to come.

Melanie slid the cock inside her moaning as she tighten her inner skin around his cock also giving him hot waves of pleasure. She sat down on him with the cock inside her and began riding him roughly. They moaned as both of their bodies shook with pleasure with sweat dripping on both of their bodies.

Freddie grabbed her hips and began moving her hips so she could ride him faster. Each stroke send them both moaning and pleasure around the room. The bed was shaking because of their hardcore sex. Melanie continued this process for awhile and in the mean time felt the climax coming.

So to make things hotter, She pulled him up so they could hug each other and gave each other wet kisses as their body sweats mixed.

Melanie's riding continued and finally they both came. The two broke away from each other and lied down on the bed. "that was great right" She asked him , "yeah lets get your sister to join us later ok" He answered the pulled her into his arms as they both drifted to sleep completely naked.

Author's note:

Ok guys my apologies for the long update because I was so busy with personal stuff and I hope this is a good filler.

For those who like the story please review so I may know and feel free to tell me my corrections ok.

I was thinking of writing a rape story or maybe I could make the next chapter with rumors of Sam looking for Carly, As I said in the previous chapters that she just disappeared all of a sudden.

I'll let you guys decide what to do ok bye.


End file.
